Harry Potter and Hetalia!
by Dawn V
Summary: Dumbledore requests Arthur and the rest of the nations to come to Hogwarts on a program known as "The Wizardry Exchange Throughout the World". As Umbridge takes over the D.A.D.A. it's up to them to bring back the fun!
1. Chapter 01 England receives the Letter

**"Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry"**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_To my friend, Arthur Kirkland_

_How are you my friend? It has been 3 months since we last wrote to each other.  
I am sure that you have not forgotten the letter you received before. A few days ago, rumours about Lord Voldemort's revival have been spreading as fast as the wind. This information was supposed to be a secret, but in some way, it had been leaked and the media are publishing disturbing news about this. We were lucky however, that the majority of people think that this is just a hoax and the rumours died down and peace settled in quickly. We cannot keep this 'peace' going on like this, as a student from Hogwarts was killed. The Dementors are becoming more and more active, and Harry barely managed to escape death._

_The Ministry of Magic, which is headed by the corrupt Cornelius Fudge, refuses to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned. Our newspaper, known as the "Daily Prophet" is making Harry Potter in a very degrading position. They have been spreading false accusations and unfair stories about Potter._

_They have also meddled with our school affairs, and placed one of their employees as a Defence Against the Dark Arts' professor._

_As a counter plan against all this, I would ask you and your friends from other countries to study at Hogwarts this year. Of course, this will all be covered in a program known as "The Wizardry Exchange throughout the World". Hogwarts will welcome all of you, as this will also be a great asset to our students in their learning._

_The Ministry of Magic will, perhaps, overlook this event as they are still preoccupied with Potter's situation._

_We await your response by July 31 and your arrival in Hogwarts on August 31 a day before the term starts._

_Signed by the Headmaster,_

_Albus Wulfric Dumbledore_

* * *

England read the letter and blinked a few times. He read it again, concentrating more on the phrase in Dumbledore's letter which said _'to study at Hogwarts this year'_. He held the paper in front of his face, inspecting every inch of it, making sure that it wasn't a prank by France, mocking him for the magical creatures and enchanted schools built in his place. He slapped his cheeks twice, just in case it wasn't a hallucination. Much to his surprise, it wasn't.

_I can't believe it! This is actually real! Bloody hell if it wasn't! The others will finally know the essence of magic! _He thought to himself. In his thoughts, England was already running around excitedly in an open field 5000 km/h.

He immediately called America, dialled his phone number and asked if he could arrange a world meeting with the rest of the countries.

"What's up, British dude? You sound like a total fairy bumpkin if you can hear yourself over the phone!" America laughed as he ate a hamburger.

"This is no time for jokes, America. I want everyone- including the Axis and the Nordics to attend the conference tomorrow."

"Huh For what?" America asked.

"I'll explain everything during the meeting; you have everyone's numbers right?"

"Well, yeah, I have a crazy list written on the phone book ever since!"

"Okay, try to contact each one, I have to go now!"

"W-wait! That would take 20 minutes of my life!" America complained.

England immediately hanged the phone and took a deep breath. He didn't waste a single second to reply to the Headmaster's letter.

_Of course I'd agree to this Headmaster, there's no way I'd let this opportunity pass. You can count on me!_

Dumbledore's trusty animal partner, Fawkes, flew in front of England to catch attention and squawked in impatience.

"Ah, just a moment phoenix, you don't mind waiting for a few days, if you please?"  
It squawked again. England pretended that it meant 'yes' and went upstairs, preparing his things for the magical experience on August 31.

* * *

Millions of candles were floating in mid-air over four long tables that separated each House from one another. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets, and when you look up, the ceiling resembles the sky outside of Hogwarts.

"Students-" Dumbledore announced as everyone took a seat in the Great Hall.  
"We welcome you back to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft kept and Wizardry."He paused for a few seconds, looking at each students and noticed how they have grown over the years.

"I know all of you are starving and tired from the travel, but I must make an important announcement before the feast can start."

Complaints were heard across the room, most of the students rambled, Harry and Ron did the same, but Hermione cool and calm.

"Ron, Harry, your manners if you please."

"Ah bloody hell, I'm already starving!" Ron groaned.

Harry laughed at their conversation, "I hope Dumbledore's announcement isn't **that** long."

"This year, our school has taken part in a program, known as _"**The Wizardry Exchange throughout the World**"._

Neville didn't catch Dumbledore's last sentence as he was too busy looking for Trevor-who escaped from him again.

"The Wizardry what?" he asked.

Before anyone could answer, Hermione immediately took the spotlight. "The Wizardry Exchange Throughout the World, I heard it from Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore's conversation a while ago. It's a program that encourages the students-from Hogwarts of course-to learn the magical histories of different countries."

"…Oh."

-Back to Dumbledore's announcement-

"As they enter the Great Halls and present themselves, I would like to ask everyone to clap their hands in an appropriate and well-timed manner."

The main doors of the Great Hall opened slowly, and everyone was excited to see the new comers; the students then remembered the grand entrance of Durmstrang Institute with the well-known Viktor Krum and the Beauxbatons Academy with the attractive female students and their gigantic Headmistress, Olympe Maxime (who Hagrid tried to impress).

"Do you think that these people will impress Hogwarts just like the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons did during the Triwizard tournament?" Luna asked her fellow Ravenclaw classmates.

Some gave a nod, some shook their heads. Well the feelings mutual...I guess.

* * *

**Well...that concludes chapter one...  
Ah~what will happen to our beloved APH characters~?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 02 APH Cast Messes Up Big Time

...

"Dude, are we gonna wait here forever or what?" Alfred asked, leaning his back on the Hall's main doors.

"Angleterre, this uniform is makes me look all tacky!"

"Both of you stop complaining!" Arthur hissed. Alfred Jones and Francis Bonnefroy, better known as America and France, were complaining about the same subjects over and over again.

"Brother I have come to claim your breasts!" a certain Korean shouted.

"Get off me! Why are always doing this, aru!"

"Because they originated from Kore da~ze!"

"Aiyah! That makes no sense! Kiku, help me get Yong Soo off!"

"Sumimasen, Wang-san. You're on your own." Kiku edged further away from the scene, pleased that he wasn't being violated for a change.

"Wha-You're just glad that _your _breasts aren't in danger, aru!"

_A few minutes later..._

"My movies are the best you know! You guys should visit Hollywood after this!" Alfred said, showing Francis and Arthur a collection of is movies that seemingly came out from nowhere.

"Hey- We also have top notched productions here in U.K!" the Englishman exclaimed. There was the time travelling phone booth that was famous at one time.

Francis joined in the conversation,"Non, time travelling can only go so far."

"Cheesy monkey! All your films are as good as nothing!"

"Kiku~! I have come to claim your breasts!" Yong Soo shouted-again.

"N-nani! What happened to Wang-san?"

"I got tired claiming his! Now it's your turn!"

Kiku tried to escape Yong Soo's grasp, but it was too late.

_Another few minutes later..._

Lovino Vargas was now the one who was leaning against the main doors outside. He tried listening to what was happening inside the Great Hall, but to no avail, since the doors seemed to be sound-proof. He tried opening the doors with his bare hands, sadly...it didn't work. He cursed in Italian and leaned on the doors again.

"Ve...! We've been standing here for an hour fratello! The Headmaster said that he'll just make a announcement, but do announcements last for an hour?" His younger brother, Feliciano Vargas, asked while giving him a plate full of pasta. Romano refused to eat it. _Where the hell did you get the ingredients... and the utensils for this?_

"You don't-a like, Romano?"

"No way, idiota! I ain't eating pasta that came from nowhere!"

"Eeeeh...I'll just give it to Germany instead..."

Hearing that potato bastard's name made Lovino's body move by its own. He did not-I repeat- DID NOT want his younger brother to share things with the potato bastard. The very sensation made him feel like barfing.

"Chigi! I change my mind, give that to me!"

"Yay! Big brother was a nice guy all along! This is my special pasta too!" the younger Italian exclaimed. Lovi couldn't help but blush, as this was the first time his brother said something nice about him.

"Idio- Oi, Feli...?"

"Ah? You didn't like the pasta?"

"I'm Italian! Why wouldn't I like it! B-But that's not what I was about to say, darn it! Don't you feel that something is shaking?"

"Ve~Are you shaking because the pasta was so delicious it made your spine tremble?"

"Dio no! I'm serious as hell!"

"...Is it because the huge gigantic doors behind you are slowly opening?"

"...What?" Romano looked turned his back and blinked before the things that he saw in front of him began to sink in.

"Oi West! That gigantic door that didn't open to your manliness and my awesomeness is opening already!" Gilbert yelled. Ludwig sighed and did a face palm.

Alfred pats Feliciano's shoulder, not minding Lovino's glare at him. "Yo Vargas bro! Why don't you team up with the hero and be my sidekick huh?"

"Huh, what for?" the pasta lover asked.

* * *

Alfred and Feliciano were the first once to enter the Great Hall, a hundred of unfamiliar faces were staring at them. Most of the third year female students were talking among themselves, gossiping and giggling.

"Like, this isn't so bad, right Toris?" Feliks came right in second together with his partner in crime, Toris.

"...yeah, I guess so..." Toris said softly. He looked around the Hall, his heart was beating really fast. Carefully watching his step so that he won't mess up while following behind Feliks. _I don't think I should ask him why he keeps wearing the females' school uniform..._

Vash came in third, beside him was his younger sister, Lili. Francis was at the back, together with Wang Yao and Arthur. Ludwig and Kiku were right beside each other, and Lovino, who was still eating his younger brother's _special pasta, _earned the stares of many students. The Nordics came at the same time with the Asians.

"Ludwig-san, you look pale...Are you not accustomed to these kind of event?"

"Er...I am Kiku, but you see...those two idiots in front..." Ludwig groaned, sweat drops were clearly seen on his face.

"You mean Feliciano and Alfred? I see nothing wrong with them being together."

"No, there is nothing wrong really...but...look up."

Kiku looked up and saw the breathtaking scenery of the night sky, it was as if there was no ceiling in the first place. He wondered if he could do the same at his house when the school year was over, or if the ghosts that were floating above them were exactly real and not just Kiku hallucinating. He also heard from Arthur that "bizarre things" happen in Hogwarts, and if one happens to meet any of this peculiar things, never freak out, because they're pretty much normal in Hogwarts. There seemed to be nothing wrong, but Ludwig is really bothered by the two in front. I mean, sure there are ghosts, but they're here to guide the students and keep them from harm's way!

Kiku froze for a moment. _Ohhh, so that's why..._

He had no choice but to warn them not to look up, but how? The two were quite far from him and seemed unreachable. Luckily Arthur was just in front of him. He was the third person Kiku would ask for help if Germany or Italy was unavailable at the time.

"A-Arthur-san..." he whispered softly.

The Englishman turned his back and faced Kiku, " Yes?"

"There are...ghosts above us, and those two in front are the ones that make trouble if they see one, but in this case, there are ...a lot."

Oh God. There were ghosts, Arthur face palmed himself for knowing any sooner.

"Hey Arthur, I know this may sound unbelievable coming from my mouth, but this school rocks!" the American shouted. Harry and the others appreciated Alfred"s remark while McGonagall noted his attitude.

Arthur took a deep breath, a fat ghost with blood on his clothes and a 11th century wig was getting closer to Alfred and Feliciano, an amusing stare was written all over his face.

"A-Alfred, whatever you do, don't look up. I swear something bad will happen if-"

"Dude, you sound like the guy from that horror movie with the well!" Alfred laughed, patting his hand on Feli's shoulder. The pasta lover gave a little shake.

"V-Ve~ What's up there?" Feli ignored Arthur's warnings and the two looked up. Suddenly, both of them stopped walking.

_God! Why are those two such bloody wankers! They never listen to what I say!_

"Oh my god! It's a real ghost that's so freakin' scary as hell! That thing is real! Make it stop, make it stooop!"

"G-G-Germany! Heeeelp!"

Both of them screamed at the top of their lungs, which was louder than the Fat Lady's piercing shriek. Neville covered his ears, while the first years were all laughing like crazy.

"That guy sure knows how to make an entrance." Ron said sarcastically. Harry and Hermione agreed.

"You bloody wanker! I told you not to look!" Arthur angrily pouted. The Bloody Baron laughed as he joined the other ghosts above.

"That ghost was real! It was real! Someone hold me! I'm scared! Ah!"

Alfred was so scared of the ghosts, he unintentionally hugged Arthur. Francis laughed at what he saw, getting the wrong idea and teased Arthur.

Arthur shooked his head, "Th-This is just wrong...!"

On the other hand Feliciano flailed his arms and headed to Ludwig.

"Luudwiiig! Help Me!"

"Italy, get off me!" the tall German angrily protested.

"...Ludwig-san, it should be Feliciano."

"Oi Potato bastard! Get your hands off my brother! You a-" Before Lovino could finish his sentence, Gilbert pushed him aside, making poor Lovi slip and fall on his back.

"Ack-! The potato bastard's brother..." He mumbled. _Hey, where's that damn plate I had earlier?_

_CRACK!_

"W-What the heck!" a voice coming from the back could be heard after the crack.

" Waaah! I have spaghetti all over my clothes!" Tino complained, taking the cloak that had spaghetti sauce all over.

Berwald offered his handkerchief. "Let me help."

"...R-Roderich! You have noodles all over you!" Elizaveta gasped, taking her frying pan out and looking for Gilbert. _I'm sure he was the one who did it!_

"Elizaveta, can you help me get this...things...off my head instead?"

'Y-Yes!" _I wished that it wasn't just on your head though..._

Mathias trotted to the Ravenclaw's long table and cheerfully asked for something to drink,

Padma Parvati looked at the Danish man, his bangs were like thorns that sticks out and it was really weird to look at, but Padma tried not to burst out laughing.

"Actually, Dumbledore won't give us something to eat nor drink until all of you are sorted into the four houses." Luna groaned, her stomach was rumbling already and the sound could be heard 6 seats away.

"Mathias you idiot, this is not the time to be flirting like Francis." Lukas dragged him by the ear and apologized to the students on his behalf. When they were no longer in the listening range, the students in the Ravenclaw looked up at the commotion, nudging and whispering to each other.

"Did you see that tall guy? He was already hitting on one of the students!"

"He wasn't! Bangs guy was just asking for something to drink!"

"...Bangs guy?"

"Bloody hell, Alfred, would you please stop your excessive hugging already!" Arthur, with large, bushy eyebrows snapped. He saw the Slytherin students laughing and gossiping at him.

Meanwhile, Leon, the exchange student from Hong Kong, was busy preparing fireworks that he bought in one of the stores before coming to Hogwarts.

"Leon~ Leon~! I found a match box da-ze!" Yong Soo shouted.

"Thanks for the hard work Yong Soo."

"So, I can go look for brother now, right?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Yahoo! Brother, your breasts are mine da-ze!"

The first years shrieked and turned their heads away. Wang looked back, catching the familiar frightening words he least expected to hear at this time.

"Aiyah! N-N-Not here, aru! Noo! Get off!"

"Everyone seems to be having their own issues, big brother..." Lili said softly, being a neutral person together with Vash seems to have an advantage.

"I would not want to bother them like this, Lili."

Ivan just smiled at what was going on. His smile turned creepier-if that was possible-when he took a metal pipe that seemingly came out from his cloak.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol...Now everyone, I don't think fighting and arguing with each other is a good thing when I'm in a bad mood."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, frightened with Ivan's presence.

"Okay bros, I seriously need Tony now."

Alfred finally returned to his senses, apologizing to Arthur for his blunt behavior.

"Idiot! You wanker!" Arthur hissed

Suddenly there was the smell of something being burned, something familiar... It was the smell of...fireworks?...inside the Great Hall?

"Hola, Leon, what are you doing all the way back here?" Antonio asked. He was separated from Lovino ever since they waited outside the Great Hall. Now he was just hanging around at the back with Leon.

"Just letting these fireworks make a show." Leon said with a straight face.

"Eh?"

"Like, they'll be going in random directions in...5...4...3..."

"Oi Oi Oi! Those are dangerous!" Antonio shouted.

"2...1..."

_._

_.._

_..._

_"_Well what do you know? These were defective...now that's a total bummer." Leon said under his mouth.

"Belated April Fools, guys." he added.

The short woman in the soft pink cardigan had made some weird noise._ "Hem, hem!" _What was that? A grunt or something? Was there something stuck on her throat? An animal bone perhaps?

She used her wand and the defective fireworks were gone in an instant. This made the new students, including the first years stare at her.

"Now" she said slowly. "May the lot of you go in front? We are hmm... let me say... behind schedule I suppose?"

* * *

**/A.N/**

**And that, brothers and sisters, concludes Chapter two. It felt rushed...**

**I mean...There were no Spain x Romano moments! **

**I wanted to have a parade with the nations...but it seems impossible because I suck at narrations haha...**

* * *

_**"**You forgot about me again..."_

_Who are you?_

_"I'm Canada,...and I've been standing at the back together with Spain and Hong Kong."_

_Oh. I'm sorry Matte! T^T_

_But don't worry, there's still another chapter!_


	3. Chapter 03 The Sorting

**Mehehehe, I decided to skip some parts...and go directly to the sorting scene...**

* * *

…

"Beilschmidt, Ludwig." Professor McGonagall called.

The tall German moved to the stool, keeping a straight face as he sat down. The noise had died down and all eyes were on him. Even Gilbert, who had faced Elizaveta's frying pan had also been silent, rubbing off the painful part while giving Elizaveta and Roderich an evil smirk.

After a few minutes of mumbling to itself, the Sorting Hat finally made a decision.

"Hmm…Ah, you'll go to…Slytherin!"

"How could that big guy over to the Slytherin's?" Ginny muttered.

The Slytherin table cheered as they welcomed Ludwig to their table. A student offered Ludwig to sit beside him. As soon as Ludwig sat, all the students started asking him questions. God knows what kind of stuff they were asking him.

"Beilschmidt, Gilbert."

The young man with silver hair and red eyes approached the hat, raising his head as if he was about to be crowned. (except that there is no crown but rather an old hat that sings in rhyme)

"Beilschmidt? Does that mean…you guys related?" The Slytherin student beside Ludwig asked.

"Ja. He is my older brother." Ludwig replied.

The Slytherin student turned his attention to the albino, who had an evil smile written on all over his face. "...his smirk is pretty weird."

As soon as the Sorting Hat had touched Gilbert's head, it immediately made a choice as if it knew where to put him.

"Slytherin!_"_

"Oi, West! Better reserve a place for me to sit!" Gilbert shouted, recklessly throwing the Hat into the air. Luckily, McGonagall caught it before it reached the ground.

"What a careless boy!" McGonagall shouted as she held the Sorting Hat tightly in her hands.

"Ahem...we will continue. Bondvik, Lukas."

"Ah... It's already my turn..." Lukas said to himself

"Ravenclaw!"

The silent Norwegian walked calmly to the Ravenclaw's table. He immediately saw Luna's simple hand gesture implying to sit next to her.

He looked around the place, noticing something familiar. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was the same table that Mathias asked for something to drink.

"This is… the table that my friend caused trouble a while ago, wasn't it?"

Luna nodded. "The bangs guy? No worries, there is always someone _or something _that would cause a disturbance. It is simply a natural occurrence."

"I guess your right. My name is Lukas, though you probably heard it from the Sorting." he said.

"I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood. It's a pleasure to meet a nation representative." she said.

Harry watched from afar as Luna chatted with the Norwegian. He also noted the jealous looks of her classmates' faces. Score one for Luna.

"Bonnefoy, Francis."

The Frenchman didn't move an inch. There was a stomach-turning expression on his face, making Arthur twitch an eyebrow.

"Francis, it's your turn already." Arthur hissed.

"Err... can we just skip ahead and-"

"No you can't."

Francis shook his head, "No, I refuse to wear something as inelegant and hideous as that... thing!"

"What! Y-you want to start a fight again, frog face?" Arthur said angrily.

Francis grinned. "Bring it on. Black sheep of Europe, cause I won last time!"

_Hem! Hem! _It was that annoying sound of Umbridge clearing her throat again.

The two broke off and Arthur took a stepped back, disliking Umbridge's unwanted attention on both of them.

"Aaaaaiya..." Wang Yao whispered.

"Better put the hat on, France, unless you want that witch to nag you even more." He pushed Francis to the stool and forced him to sit.

"Bleugh, wearing this hat is far worse than eating Arthur's cooking... but when that woman clears her throat makes it even more worse!."

"...Slytherin!" the Hat said.

Francis immediately stood up, using his handkerchief to take the hat off before returning it to the Headmistress.

As soon as he got to the Slytherin's table, he pulled out a bouquet of rose, which was immediately taken by one of the female students.

"He is a total flirt." Malfoy said scornfully. Crabbe and Goyle agreed_, as usual._

_"_Hey, Lithuania, it's my turn next." Ivan said happily.

"O-oh, I-I see... well er... good luck, Mr. Russia s-s-sir!" Toris said, a bit shaky.

Ivan moved closer to Toris, his smile seemed to be more like a threatening one rather than a friendly gesture.

"Hey, did you know?" Ivan said in a soft voice.

"I want to be sorted in the house where the color matches the sunflowers. Wouldn't that be great if that talking hat sorted me to that house?" he asked.

Toris looked away from Ivan, trying hard to keep his shakiness inside. "I-I don't know s-s-sir. Well, it also depends on the hat's judgement."

"Judgement? Eeeh?" Ivan groaned.

"Braginski, Ivan."

"Sir, it's your turn now..." Toris said lamely. He pointed to the stool weakly and tried his best to look calm.

"I do wish that I'll get into Hufflepuff, because if I don't, then _someone's_ going to **die**." Ivan joked.

"Oh god, no. Please don't let that _someone_ be me!" Toris cried.

Ivan approached the stool and tried to sit. He succeeds in doing so, but found it a bit hard to move.

McGonagall immediately puts the hat on top his head and takes a step back.

"Hufflepuff~Hufflepuff~" Ivan sang to himself.

It took 2 minutes for the hat to decide Ivan's house as it began to mutter to itself in that period of time. Ivan kept his creepy smile and looked up to see the tip of the hat above his head. The Sorting hat then began talking to itself once more, until it finally reached a decision.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Yay!" Ivan cheered.

"Phew, thank god that hat made the right decision." Toris rejoiced.

"Edelstein, Roderich."

"… Ravenclaw!"

"As expected from Roderich~" Elizaveta said in admiration

"Next is…Cerriedo, Antonio."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Héderváry, Elizaveta."

"...Gryffindor!"

"Honda, Kiku."

"Hmmm…yes, and then… Ravenclaw!"

"Im, Yong Soo."

"That's me, da-ze!" Yong Soo said happily.

"You are a brave man, but careless at the same time…"

"That's because courage originated from me~!" Yong Soo said proudly.

"…Gryffindor!"

"Alright da-ze!" Yong Soo said after letting the Hat "fly" off of his head and ran (more like hop and skip) to the Gryffindor table. Elizaveta and the the other Gryffindor students couldn't help but laugh at Yong Soo's actions.

"He is very energetic." Hermione commented.

"Yes, well he is an enthusiastic nation-I mean, nation representative!"

"I'm Yong Soo da-ze! ...everything you guys have originated from me!" The Korean said with a smile.

He turned his attention to the sorting after his quick introduction."

"Look! It's America's turn da-ze!"

"Jones, Alfred." McGonagall called.

"...America?" Ron questioned a bit confused.

"Err... It's that guy who's being sorted right now." Elizaveta answered.

"Gryffindor!"

"Karpusi, Heracles."

A sleepy Greek man slowly walked to the stool, his eyes was practically open.

"Hufflepuff!"

Heracles took the hat off and slowly trudged to the Hufflepuff's table. He took a seat and immediately closed his eyes.

"I-Is he asleep?" one of the Hufflepuff students asked, waving her hand over his head.

"Don't worry, he's always like that. During meetings all Mr. Karpusi does is sleep." Toris replied, taking a seat next to the sleepy Greek man. During Toris' introduction, Mathias was sorted into Slytherin.

"He's the representative from Greece, and I'm from Lithuania..." he added.

"Hey Lithuania, you forgot that I'm here da." Ivan said with his creepy smile.

"O-Oh, R-Rus, I mean... Ivan s-s-sir! I apologize." Toris scratched his head, he was totally carried away with all of the people staring at him earlier, forgetting about the terrifying Russian for a moment.

Ivan was emitting these strange dark vibes, making the students around him shudder. Arthur-who was in the middle of being sorted- couldn't help but feel sorry for the first years who were already shaking.

"Gryffindor!"

"Those eyebrows are really thick mate." Ron said sarcastically. "Are those even _real_?"

"Ron!" Hermione grunted.

Elizaveta let out a little giggle. "Believe or not, those eyebrows are 100 percent real. Most of us tease him because of those eyebrows."

Yong Soo raised his hand. "You guys know our names already right? But we never knew yours da-ze."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger."

"I'm Ron Weasley. Oh and, better watch out for Hermione, you might be surprised on how smart she is, in fact it even scares-"

"Ron, would you please stop that? I do not scare anyone." Hermione said angrily.

"I'm Ginny Weasley."

"I-I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom."

"Funny names da-ze." Yong Soo remarked.

(In case your wondering, Feliks and Berwald were sorted into Ravenclaw, and because of that, Toris died a little bit inside, now that his partner-in-crime was in a different House. Lucky for Feliciano, he was sorted into Hufflepuff, where his big brother Spain was. ^^; churros anyone?)

"Vargas, Lovino!"

"Gryffindor!"

"N-No way!" Yong Soo said in disbelief. "How could _yo_u get into Gryffindor?"

"Bastard! I could say the same with you!" Romano replied, muttering some Italian cursing after that. He took a few seconds to look at the Hufflepuff table, where is younger brother and the tomato bastard were sorted.

"He's the representative from South Italy. Oh, he has a potty mouth so be careful." Elizaveta reminded the Gryffindor students, making Lovino's eyes twitch.

"And he's a tsundere as Kiku said!" Yong Soo added.

"...Wang Jia Long."

"Gryffindor!"

Yong Soo turned his head.

"Ohhh, it's Leon da-ze!" The Korean said happily.

"Leon? That his nickname or something?" Ron asked, a bit curious.

Yong Soo nodded. "Arthur gave him that nickname!"

"Wang, Yao." McGonagall continued.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Wha- No! My brother is in a different House! I won't be able to grab- mph!"

Just before Yong Soo could finish his sentence, Leon immediately covered the Korean's mouth.

"Don't say that phrase in front of them, Im." Leon said, tightening his grip on Yong Soo.

"Ny not ga-ze? _It_ oinaly gam orea! Ack! an't greath...Eon-! 'Kay I promis'! Ju't le' go!"

"Williams, Matthew."

"...Alfred, isn't that ...your brother?" Elizaveta asked as if it was her first time seeing him.

"I don't remember seeing him during the meetings though da-ze." Yong Soo said in the same tone Elizaveta used.

"Dudes, don't be so cruel!" Alfred said.

"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting hat exclaimed.

Mattew calmly walked towards the Hufflepuff table, where he sat (not on purpose) next to Ivan. Alfred gave a sigh, thinking to himself_ ...why the heck would Matthew sit next to that guy?_

"Zwingli, Lili"

"...Ravenclaw!"

Zwingli, Vash!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Oh great, that cheese wit is with us." Lovino said sarcastically.

* * *

The Sorting was finally finished and the reps from different countries seemed to be getting along just fine, in fact, some of them began discussing magical histories already. The students were even eager enough to listen to Muggle history of each nations.

"The Sorting is finally done and I am thankful that I have not heard complaints from the students this year! I hope that the Wizardry Exchange Project will be a helping hand for Hogwarts and may our common vision be fulfilled by the end of the year." Dumbledore announced. "Now everyone, dig in!"

With a single snap of Dumbledore's fingers, food had been magically served, by that, I mean mouthwatering food appearing out of nowhere.

Alfred got really excited, but as soon as he took a ham sandwich, he realized that it was... _British _food.

"Dude... This is... British food?" Alfred asked, looking disappointed.

"Well, this is England, mate." Ron said, taking two chicken legs and some roasted pork.

Harry looked at the American, realizing that it wasn't only him who had the "bleurgh..." expressions. Even Elizaveta, Yong Soo, Lovino and the other nation reps looked worried as they saw the food being served. The only one who didn't have that expression was Arthur, the representative from their country.

"Um...Alfred? Is there something wrong with the food?" he asked.

"Well... I seem to remember Arthur's cooking during meeting breaks..."

"Oh, I remember that one da-ze. He insisted that we eat his homemade recipes passed down by his mumsie and ummm... "

"...we never trusted British food again after that incident. Like, we got_ K. _ or something close to that for a week at the hospital." Leon added.

"Gits! You guys are exaggerating!" Arthur snapped. He slammed his hands on the table alarming some of the Gryffindor students. "It was _only_ 6 days!"

Maybe he should look up on some cursing spells at the library, just in case.

"I think food that Hogwarts serves is safe, right?" Ginny said. She took and ate some Cornish pasties, proving that it was _really_ safe for them to eat. Yong Soo and the other representatives watched in horror as she slowly ate the pasties, it wasn't a matter of time until Leon counted the number of pasties the Gryffindor students ate and how many seconds until Elizaveta became all blue.

"Bloody wankers, there is nothing wrong with British cooking." Arthur said.

"This place doesn't serve any pasta, huh?" Lovino complained.

"Come on, Lovino, at least you won't be eating tomatoes and pasta all day!" Elizaveta said in a sarcastic tone. She took the lamb chops that was just sitting on the table and puts it in Lovino's plate. "There, now you can eat something different for a change."

* * *

**/A.N/**

**And that concludes Chapter 3..."The Sorting"**

**Thank you for the feedbacks!**


End file.
